Flügel § Comfort
by Keeline
Summary: Das Romance bezieht sich auf Zuneigung nichts erotisches. Auch wenn Snape an sich erotisch ´ist´. :D Inhalt: Tränkemeister und Malfoy Jr. unterhalten sich in entspannter Atmosphäre ein wenig.
1. Fürsorge

Da ja doch ein recht reges Interesse an „Schwingen"bestanden hat (und mich die Idee einfach nicht mehr losließ) habe ich noch etwas weitergeschrieben. Es ist ein für sich Selbst stehendes Szenario aber mit der **Grundhandlung** des ersten Teils. Mit anderen Worten: **Severus hat** immer noch **Flügel** und ist **dämonisch** angehaucht.

In diesem Abschnitt erfahren wir etwas darüber wie sich sein Anderssein auf sein **tägliches Leben** auswirkt. Auch gibt es Andeutungen in diesem Teil auf die ich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal zurück kommen werde. Alles in allem habe ich mich dafür entschieden das „_Verlorene Schwingen_" der erste Teil von insgesamt **4 Shortys** wird die sich alle in **dieser einen** Realitätsalternative abspielen werden. Manche davon sind länger, manche kürzer und auch vom Inhaltlichen recht unterschiedlich.

Nun aber genug des Vorworts.

**

* * *

**

****

**Schnack der Vampir**

Betreff der Farbe von Rosenholz. Wirklich? Das ist seltsam. Mein alter Musiklehrer hatte unter anderem auch ein Klavier und das war so gut wie schwarz. Auf meine Frage hin welche Holzart es währe meinte er es währe Rosenholz. Ich kann es also nicht ganz nachvollziehen aber möglicherweise dunkelt diese Holzart im Laufe der Zeit nach.

**

* * *

**

****

**Lorelei Lee**

Danke fürs Lob. Mir machen diese beiden Charas große Freude Egal in welcher Variation oder Situation. Besonders Snape läßt einen nicht mehr aus seinen langen geschickten Fingern wenn er einen erst mal erwischt hat. Ich bin wohl – wie so viele Leidensgenossinnen auch - Snape besessen. #seufz# Und Lupin ist genau so schlimm.

**

* * *

**

****

**Pe**

Ich würde Remmy nie wirklich ein echtes Leid antun. Ohne es irgendwie wieder rückgängig oder ungeschehen zu machen. Dafür finde ich den Kerl viel zu knuddelig. Und er eignet sich so wunderbar zum Shippern. #eg#

Und du möchtest noch mal kurz die Handlung aufgedröselt bekommen? Kein Problem. Also: Sev war in Remus Kopf um zu kucken ob der wirklich nichts mit Moony zu tun hat. Da er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war konnte er mit dem Gryffindor innerlich Frieden schließen. Remus hat indessen irgendwie mitgekriegt das Severus mal Flügel hatte und sie irgendwie verlor. Mit Severus Erlaubnis heilte er ihn was ihn sämtliche Magie kostete. Nun stand unser Dämon aber in der Schuld des Werwolfs und um ihn vor den Dementoren zu schützen hat er seinen Geist mit Hilfe seiner Mentalen Kräfte aus dessen Körper herausgeholt und in sich aufbewahrt bis die Dementoren am nächsten Tag lediglich Moony aus Remmy raussaugten. Den komplett entseelten Körper brachte Albus dann auf die Krankenstation in Hogwarts wo Severus die Lupin Seele in ihr rechtmäßiges Gefäß zurück tat. Fertig. Remus ist zwar nun nur noch schwach magisch dafür aber den Wolf los. Und er durfte seine Seele behalten. Klingt doch gut, oder?

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Kirilein und Tom**

Ah, Hallo meine Lieben. Also:

#Übrigens seid ihr zwei niedlich, nur mal so zur Info.#

Ja, der Dementor hat versehendlich was gutes getan. Aber anderen Werwölfen würde ich diese Vorgehensweise trotzdem nicht empfehlen selbst wenn sie einen starken PSI´ler zur Hand haben die ihr Bewußtsein in der Zwischenzeit sicher aufbewahrt. Dementoren ist einfach nicht zu trauen.

#Und das Lob gewissenhaft rauszupfe und zu ein paar anderen in ein kleines Kästchen lege. Da kucke ich immer rein wenn ich Ermutigung brauche#

(ICH WILL MEINE STERNCHEN ZURÜCK!! UND EIN PAAR ANDERE SONDERZEICHEN AUCH!!) (EBEN DIESEN BITTERLICH NACHWEINE)

**

* * *

**

****

**Taipan**

Danke, Danke. :D

Hoffe das auch das Kommende deinen Zuspruch findet.

* * *

****

****

****

Sorry Mädels. Auch wenn es euch enttäuscht und es vielleicht so aussieht:

Das hier wird kein Slash. Also garantiert kein Severus x Draco Slash.

_Denn **den**_ spare ich mir für eine gänzlich andere Geschichte auf. #gnihi#

****

****

* * *

****

**Flügel** - _Comfort_

Draco liebte die lauen Abende des Spätsommers. Die Ferien waren gerade erst vorbei und die Schule hatte wieder begonnen. Entsprechend ließ es sich auch der Malfoy-Erbe nicht nehmen sich am Seeufer niederzulassen und den ersten freien Abend in dieser friedlichen Atmosphäre ausklingen zu lassen. Relaxt lehnte er an einem Baum in Ufernähe, die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne genießend, als sich ihm Schritte näherten. Draco blinzelte etwas und erkannte die hagere und verwachsene Gestalt von Argus Filch. Den überkorrekten und schülerverabscheuenden Hausmeister der Schule. Seine omnipräsente Katze glänzte durch überraschende Abwesenheit, vermutlich schnüffelte sie im Schloß für ihn anderen armen Schülern nach.  
"Mister Malfoy. Haben Sie nicht die Worte des Direktors gehört? Nicht mehr nach der Dämmerung auf dem Gelände herumstreunen? Ich fürchte ich werde das Professor Snape melden müssen."  
Draco drehte den Kopf. So spät war es doch noch gar nicht. Oder?  
Verdammt, scheinbar doch! Die Sonne mußte natürlich ausgerechnet in diesem Moment vollkommen hinter dem Horizont verschwinden. Das war nicht fair! Aber er wußte auch, dass es nichts bringen würde sich mit dem ruppigen Älteren herumzustreiten, also folgte er ihm murrend hoch ins Schloß.  
Einfach wunderbar. Noch nicht mal eine Woche wieder in Hogwarts und schon die erste Strafarbeit. Das Schuljahr fing ja gut an.

In den Kerkern klopfte Filch bei Professor Snape an die Bürotür. Zumindest hob er die lockere Faust zum Klopfen, aber da wurde der Eingang schon von Innen geöffnet. Snape war in Bewegung und stutzte zurück, als er die beiden vor seiner Tür stehen sah.  
"Mr. Filch?"  
"Verzeihen Sie die Störung Professor. Aber ich habe Mr. Malfoy hier nach der Dämmerung unten am See aufgegriffen. Punkte habe ich ihm keine abgezogen. Das obliegt Ihnen als Hauslehrer." Er wirkte recht zufrieden mit seinem Fang.  
"Ja, danke Mr. Filch. Ich werde mich mit ihm befassen." Er nickte und verabschiedete den Hausmeister damit. Severus sah nun dem patrouillierenden Mann nach, wandte sich dann wieder Draco zu. "Wir können auch auf dem Weg reden." Mit einem lässigen Schwenk seiner Stabhand wurde es dunkel in seinem Büro, offensichtlich hatte er gerade Schluß machen wollen für heute und verschloß seine Räume sorgsam. Dann gingen sie gemessenen Schrittes in Richtung der Wohnung des Lehrers. "Dass du dich erwischen hast lassen... Tz tz tz. Draco du bist außer Übung." Der Blonde verzog unwillig den Mund.  
"Das war reine Schikane. Es war noch nicht mal wirklich am Dämmern als er mich aufgriff. Filch hat mich solange aufgehalten, bis Zapfenstreich war, und mir dann einen Strick draus gedreht. Bekomme ich wirklich eine Strafarbeit?"  
Snape der neben ihm herging - oder Draco neben ihm, das war schlecht zu sagen, beide hatten die Anlagen zum Alphamännchen - überlegte etwas. "Nun, du hast dich erwischen lassen. Das ist nicht gerade rühmlich. Immerhin war ich es, der dir sämtliche Schleich- und Anpirschtricks beigebracht hat." Der Lehrer öffnete seine Wohnungstür und winkte Draco mit hinein. Im Innern der Räume wurde er etwas lockerer. "Mach's dir erst mal bequem. Wir finden schon was, das uns beiden entspricht." Er legte seine obere dickgefütterte Arbeitsrobe ab und machte es sich behaglich. Streifte die Schuhe ab, so dass er nur noch in einem schwarzen Hemd und einer gleichfarbigen Hose im Flur stand.  
Draco entledigte sich seiner Stiefel und legte seinen Umhang ab, folgte Snape, wie schon so oft, in dessen Wohnzimmer. Ganz selbstverständlich entzündete der Jüngere ein Feuer im Kamin während sein Hauslehrer ihnen beiden einen Tee machte. Sie gingen vertraut miteinander um, was damit zusammen hängen konnte, dass sie einander seit Dracos Säuglingsalter kannten.  
Als Snape die Tassen auf ein Tischchen abstellte rieb er sich anschließend gedankenverloren über sein Kreuz. Er hatte Rückenschmerzen, auch wenn es nicht wirklich der Rücken war, der ihm Unbehagen bereitete.  
Draco ging der Grund dafür auf. Und auch Severus mußte es klar sein. Entsprechend war er auch von dem Vorschlag angetan, den ihm Draco unterbreitetre wie denn die "Strafarbeit" aussehen könnte.

Severus lächelte und ließ sich auf dem Stövchen vorm Kamin nieder. Er wirkte ganz ruhig und entspannt als er sich das Hemd abstreifte. Draco war schon im Begriff sich seine Utensilien zusammen zu suchen, doch das Kommende wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Es war immer wieder ein berauschender Anblick. Severus streckte leicht die Schultern, drückte seinen Rücken durch, um sie zu entspannen und mit einem wohligen Laut lockerte sich auch noch die letzte Anspannung aus ihm. So zufrieden und vom Feuer gewärmt, das beständig vor ihm prasselte, bildete sich eine feine Silhouette. Angedeutete große Flügel. Schwarz und schön. Mit einem über die Schulter geworfenen Blick hinter sich, dass auch wirklich der Platz dafür da war, entfaltete Severus seine Schwingen ganz und sie wurden real. Draco trat ein paar Schritte näher, strich über den weichen Flaum, der sich zwischen den Ansätzen gebildet hatte. Daunenweich. Seine Hand schmiegte sich gegen die Stelle wo die Schulterblätter in das Schwunggelenk hinüber wuchsen und fühlte wie warmes Leben unter seinen Fingern pulsierte. Die Flügel mit Blut und Nährstoffen versorgt wurden.

* * *

****

****

**TBC**

Feedback?

Vermutungen?


	2. Das Versprechen

****

****

**Moin**

Man könnte es denken nicht wahr? Allerdings: In Teil eins von "Flügel" wurde erzählt das Snape seine Schwingen verlor. Dennoch konnte er noch durch die Kerkerdimensionen (Hölle) gehen ohne das ihn die Monster dort angriffen. Währe es wie in Dogma währe er mit dem Verlust seiner Flügel wieder zu einem ganz normalen Menschen geworden.

Nein, die Idee für diese Geschichte ist mir gekommen als ich den Manga "Clover" von Clamp gelesen habe. Da sind ganz spezielle begabte Menschen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet. Unter anderem Auch sich "Virtuelle" Flügel wachsen zu lassen. Der Manga ist wirklich wunderschön und wohl einer der Besten die Clamp je rausgebracht hat. Wenn du sie irgendwo siehst (Sie sind zart Grün und mit Kleeblättern verziert) mußt du unbedingt mal reinschauen.

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Kirilein **

Irgendwie beunruhigt mich das. Du nimmst mein "Kompliment" an das ihr niedlich seid. Tom also auch da er ein Teil vom -ihr- ist. Im gleichen Atemzug erzählst du mir aber auch das er gerade mit einem Basilisken -Kammer des Schreckens- spielt und das Lehrerkollegium deiner Schule ausdünnt. Nun mache ich mir so meine Gedanken wie du niedlich oder süß definierst. #schauder#

Und ich weiß nicht ob es wirklich überraschend ist was nun so passiert aber es vermittelt mir ein warmes beruhigendes Gefühl. Auch wenn Sev ein Dämon ist geistert doch die Idee eines Schutzengels durch meinen Kopf. Möglicherweise doch leicht Dogma angehaucht wie Moin anregte. Aber egal, ich finde ihn so putzig. #GRINS#

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Pe**

Ja, Pe. Ich bin mir sicher das das kein Slash wird. #kicher# Ich weiß das es so aussieht deswegen habe ich es extra drübergeschrieben. ;)

Aber ganz eindeutig ist es für den Leser wohl wirklich nicht wie´s nun weitergeht. Was mich doch verwundert. Normalerweise sind meine Handlungen recht transparent und man kann sich in etwa selbst weiterspinnen wie sich das oder jenes entwickelt. Nun, denn. Hie kommt Teil 2. :)

Und zur Erklärung von Verlorene Schwingen: Immer gerne. Bei Fragen einfach an mich wenden.

"Alphamännchen-Beschreibung"?? Ich fürchte ich habe zuviel Remus Lupin abgekriegt. #seufz# Ich werde diesen knuffigen Werwolf einfach nicht los...

Nicht das ich das wirklich wollte...

#smirk#

So, und nun zum Chap. :D

* * *

****

****

**Teil 2**

Behende suchte sich Draco alles zusammen was er so brauchte. Eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser, ein Tuch, Etwas zum abtupfen, Öle und Puder. Sowie noch eine Quaste zum Auftragen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er das für Severus tat und wenn er ehrlich war... Er tat es immer wieder gerne.  
Severus Snape war mehr für ihn als nur ein Bekannter seiner Eltern. Er schätze ihn auch als Freund und Schutzpatron. Stets hatte der strenge und für andere angsteinflössende Lehrer über sein Wohl und Werden gewacht. Ihn oft gehätschelt und begünstigt. Doch am meisten mochte Draco es einfach nur mit ihm zu reden. Er war intelligent und lustig, auf eine ironische Weise. Wenn Draco Sorgen hatte würde er stets immer erst zu Snape gehen. Er hatte ein besseres Verhältnis zum Familienfreund als zu seinen Eltern. Oder zumindest zu seinem Vater.  
Severus nahm Anteil. Wollte jemand für Draco sein, der für ihn da war. Er wußte wie einsam es in den Kerkern sein konnte. Wie sehr man sich nach Gesellschaft sehnte, die der eigenen Art entsprach. Hatte er sich als Schüler doch selbst nach einem Gefährten gesehnt.

Auch der Mondlichtblonde fühlte sich manchmal von allen Menschen verlassen, meinte das es keine Seele gab die Anteil an seinem Sein nahm. Bis auf Severus natürlich.  
Crabbe und Goyle? Die waren sich selbst genug. Sie spielten Leibwächter für Draco, so wie ihre Väter es ihnen gesagt hatten, nach dem dezenten Wink von Lucius. Aber Kameraden wurden sie dadurch nicht.  
Um so wichtiger war ihm eben Sev. Sie bildeten selbst eine kleine Familie. Severus als Väterlicher Freund und Draco als Schutzbefohlener und Gesellschafter an langen ansonsten leeren Abenden.

Behutsam begann Draco mit den Fingern durch die Federn zu fahren. Ordnete sie gewissenhaft. Es war eine Weile her, dass er sich das letzte Mal in dieser Weise um Severus bemüht hatte und so bedurften sie einiger Aufmerksamkeit. Lose Federn lösten sich und als sie ordentlich waren, begann er, mit dem Tuch, das warme Wasser darauf zu verteilen und auch wieder abzutrocknen. Hin und wieder ließ Snape wohlige Laute hören. Natürlich spürte er die Berührungen in seinem Gefieder. Es war mit einer Massage zu vergleichen, zumindest hatte es eine ähnlich entspannende Wirkung auf ihn. Nach dem Reinigen tupfte Draco die benetzten Flächen wieder trocken und begann die Ansätze mit Öl einzureiben. Um die Gelenke herum und nicht mit dem Tonikum knausernd, dann das Ganze einwirken lassen. In der nun abgekühlten Wasserschale wusch sich Draco die Hände, so dass der ölige Film ab war und begann die restlichen und inneren Partien mit Puder zu bestäuben.  
Das Ganze mochte etwas sinnlos anmuten, da der Tränkemeister ohnehin immer die Schwingen in den Rücken zurück zog, wo sie unsichtbar verschwanden aber auf eine entsprechende Frage hin hatte er es Draco mal erklärt. Auch wenn sie nicht entfaltet waren konnte er sie dennoch spüren. Ihre schiere potentielle Existenz. Und wenn das Ganze gepflegt und in Ordnung war fühlte er sich einfach wohler. Die nicht physischen Flügel waren trotz allem immer ein Teil seines Eigenempfindens.

Aufgrund der Größe hatte das Ganze etwa eine Stunde gedauert. Aber Draco hatte wirklich nichts gegen diese Art von Strafarbeit. Zumal es nichts wirklich Schweres war und er Severus gerne behilflich war. Pokale polieren oder mit einer Zahnbürste Böden schrubben war wesentlich unangenehmer als in entspannter Atmosphäre im Wohnzimmer des fast schon Ziehvaters zu stehen und gemächlich Gefiederpflege zu betreiben.  
Mit allem fertig brachte der junge Malfoy seine Hilfsmittel wieder an die ihnen zugedachten Orte zurück und machte es sich in einem Sessel bequem. Snape selbst schien nur langsam wieder aus seiner Selbstversunkenheit aufzutauchen. Jedenfalls räkelte er sich danach genüßlich, schlug sachte mit den Schwungfedern und ließ das ganze schwarze Flaumwerk wieder in seinen Schulterblättern verschwinden.  
"Alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit, Sev?"  
Snape testete das Gefühl, den Vergleich von vorher und nachher.  
"Oh, ja, sehr." Er schmunzelte in Dracos Richtung und zog sich wieder richtig an, ließ sich dann ebenfalls in einem Sessel nieder. Seine besockten Füße nun auf demselben Stövchen liegend, auf dem er eben noch gesessen hatte, betrachtete er gedankenverloren die Flammen. "Danke Draco. Es war wirklich mal wieder nötig."  
"Kein Problem."  
Nun schwiegen sie ein bißchen aber es war keine unbehagliche Stille.  
Dem Mondlichtblonden kam eine Frage ins Gedächtnis zurück die er schon eine ganze Weile stellen wollte. "Habe ich mich eigentlich jemals bei dir bedankt, Sev?"  
"Wofür denn?" Sie wandten ihre Gesichter einander zu. Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins relaxt und ohne die Maske falscher Kälte, die er außerhalb dieser Räume zu tragen pflegte. Draco wurde sich bewusst, dass ihn wohl nur die wenigsten Menschen jemals so sehen würden. Friedlich und zufrieden mit dem was er hatte. Entspannt. Und in Socken. Er vertraute Draco und so war auch nichts von der Steifheit und der Strenge in ihm zu finden, die er anderen zeigte. Aber er wartete ja noch auf seine Antwort.  
"Dafür, dass du mir damals das Leben gerettet hast."  
Überraschung und Widerwille schlichen sich in die dunklen Onyxe, er schien nicht sehr erfreut zu sein, dass sein Gegenüber um dieses Detail wußte. "Lucius hatte mir eigentlich versprochen dir nichts darüber zu sagen. Ich will nicht, dass du dich mir verpflichtet fühlst."  
Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich in das engelsgleiche jugendliche Gesicht. "Das hat er auch nicht. Vater pflegt seine Versprechen zu halten. Aber Mama meinte, dass es richtig wäre, es mich wissen zu lassen." Draco stand nun geschmeidig auf und kam zu Snape herüber, stütze seine Hände auf den Armlehnen ab als er sich bequem vor ihm auf dem Fußschemel niederließ. Er wollte ihm so nah sein, dass sie einander gut in die Augen sehen konnten.  
"Du wirst in mir immer einen Freund haben. Ich werde dir helfen wo ich kann und für dich einstehen. Ich verdanke dir mein Leben und hoffe es irgendwann abgelten zu können."  
Severus sah ihn einen langen Moment lang nur an. Er liebte dieses Kind wie sein Eigenes. Und wenn Dracos Dankbarkeit wirklich so weit ging, wie er sagte, gab es schon etwas, das er für ihn tun könnte. Wie er seine "Schuld" abtragen konnte. Er beugte sich vor, mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah an dem des jungen Malfoy, bis sich ihre Stirnen berührten. "Ich möchte dein Wort Draco, dass du kein Todesser wirst. Das ist der Wunsch, den ich dir gegenüber erhebe. Schließ dich nicht dem Lord an. Es soll dir nicht das Leben zerstören, wie es meins zerstört hat. Wenn sie dich fordern oder bedrängen komm zu mir. Wenn er deine Treue will - meine Tür steht dir offen. Ich werde dich auf jede erdenkliche Weise schützen und unterstützen, dass du kein Todesser wirst. Willst du das für mich tun? Mir dein Wort geben?"  
Draco blinzelte gegen diesen doppelten Vorhang aus mondlichtblondem und nachtschwarzem Haar an, der ihm den Blick in Severus' Augen verwehrte auch wenn sie einander mit den Stirnen berührten. Das hätte er jetzt nicht gedacht. Dass sein Onkel, der schon seit bestimmt 20 Jahren ein Diener von "ihm" war, jetzt versuchte ihn aus dem Malstrom aus Tod und Verderben herauszuhalten.  
"Ich gebe dir dieses Wort gerne. Ich will nicht der Sklave eines Irren sein und ihm blind gehorchen müssen, auch wenn der Auftrag offensichtlich selbstmörderisch oder schlicht dumm ist." Er machte eine kleine Pause. "Wenn ich bedenke, in welchem Zustand Vater schon von Einsätzen zurück gekommen ist... Mama macht drei Kreuze, wenn er nur mit gebrochenen Knochen und ohne innere Verletzungen heimkommt. Ich will kein Todesser werden und deinen Schutz nehme ich sehr gerne an."  
Severus lächelte nun erleichtert und ehrlich. Man sah, dass er den Jungen gerne umarmt hätte, es aber aufgrund ihres immer noch existierenden Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnisses nicht wagte.  
Draco hatte da keine Bedenken. Immerhin hatte er gerade einen Verbündeten gewonnen, der ihm helfen würde, sich dem langen Arm des dunklen Lords zu entziehen. Dankbar rappelte er sich hoch und umarmte Severus einfach.

Sie sprachen danach noch ein wenig, doch da sich die Sperrstunde näherte, kehrte Draco bald in die Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsräume zurück.  
Severus war unbeschreiblich erleichtert und glücklich, als er sich irgendwann selbst zur Ruhe legte: Draco würde es gut gehen. Dafür würde er gegebenenfalls auch selbst sorgen.

* * *

  
**_Fin_**

So, das war einer der kürzeren Teile.  
Aber: "Flügel - _Dunkler See_" befindet sich schon im -Coming soon-.  
Würde mich freuen euch auch in dieser Geschichte wieder willkommen heißen zu dürfen.

Bekomme ich noch ein **Feedback**?  
oder eine abschließende **Meinung** zu -_Comfort_-?


	3. Für einander da

Für **Leynia** zum Dank für ihr wirklich langes Review. Und weil sie sich eine Alltagsszene mit Draco gewünscht hat.

* * *

Draco bewegte sich danach leise und doch festen Schrittes zu den Slytherin Räumen zurück. Filch würde ihn nicht noch mal erwischen, denn hier war sein Reich als ungekrönter Prinz der Silber-Jade Schlangen. Und keiner - höchstens Professor Snape selbst - kannte sich in den verwinkelten Gängen so gut aus wie er. Der Wandteppich der über dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftssaal hing rollte sich gehorsam hoch als er das Paßwort nannte und bald schon stand er vor der Sesselgruppe die dem grünen Feuer zugedreht war. Der Raum mochte für Außenstehende etwas kühl und unwohnlich wirken aber die Bewohner mochten es so. Es entsprach ihrem Stil und so umgaben sie sich mit kühlen und teuren Einrichtungsgegenständen. Bestes Leder bei den Couchen, feinste Teppiche.  
Auch wenn die bereitliegenden, leichten Decken nicht aus Kaschmir waren so doch aus Gobelin was die anderen Häuser garantiert nicht von sich behaupten konnten. In eine dieser Zudecken hatte sich Blaise eingewickelt und war in seinem Kaminsessel eingeschlafen. Draco schüttelte ihn an der Schulter, der Freund hätte sonst Morgen schreckliche Rückenschmerzen wenn er so eingeknäult blieb.  
Augen die fast so dunkel wie Snapes waren blinzelten ihn an und Draco erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln.  
"Wo warst du solange? Vincent und Gregory wußten es auch nicht."  
"Du bist nicht meine Nanny, Blaise. Ich passe schon auf mich auf. Kommst du mit?" Er deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung der Schlafsäle.  
Zabini rappelte sich hoch, die Decke immer noch eng um sich geschlungen und tapste schläfrig hinter Draco her. Es mußte schon nach 12 sein... Nicht das, das für Slytherins wirklich spät war aber letzte Nacht hatten sie Astronomie gehabt - von Mitternacht bis 2 - und danach hatte er kaum die Augen zubekommen. In ihrem gemeinsamen Doppelzimmer streifte sich der Dunkelhaarige einfach Robe und Unterkleidung vom Leib und fiel nur in Shorts ins Bett. Draco nahm sich noch einen mondfarbenen Pyjama mit bevor er ins Bad ging und sich das Gel aus den Haaren wusch. Er hätte es auch weg zaubernd können aber das Tat den Spitzen nicht gut. Eine viertel Stunde später kam er gewaschen und fertig zurück, fand einen schlafenden Zabini und machte sich auch lang.  
Morgen erste Stunde mit den Gryffindors. Das konnte was werden.

Später irgendwann wachte er von unartikulierten Schreien auf. Es war nicht wirklich laut aber es klang so leidend. Draco öffnete die Augen und versuchte zu ergründen was die Quelle sein könnte. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden begriff er das es Blaise war.  
Das er schlecht schlief war schon seit einem Monat nichts neues mehr aber so schlimm war es ja noch nie. Draco stand auf, schlüpfte automatisch mit den Füssen in seine Potschen um nicht über die kalten Steine zu müssen und kam zu Blaise rüber. Behutsam aber doch energisch schüttelte er den Zimmerkameraden. "Wach auf!"  
Draco rüttelte ihn an der Schulter und als das nicht zum gewünschten Erfolg führte schüttelte er etwas kräftiger.  
Der andere hörte auf zu Schreinen griff dafür aber fest nach der Hand die ihn an der Schulter hielt.  
Blaise wachte jetzt endlich auf. Mit einem heftigen Zusammenzucken und scharfem Einatmen. Draco erschreckte sich selbst etwas, mit so einer heftigen Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Reflexartig zog er seine Arme zurück.

Einmal blinzeln, zweimal. "Draco."  
"Eben dieser. Alles Ok? Du hast schlecht geträumt. Wieder mal. Aber so schlimm war´s noch nie."  
Blaise nickte nur etwas gedankenverloren, sein Atem beruhigte sich wieder. Sich über das Gesicht reibend nickte er fahrig. "Geht schon." Er wollte Draco nicht erzählen worum es in den Träumen ging aber der Blonde würde erfahrungsgemäß nicht locker lassen.  
Draco schnaubte unwillig. "Das geht jetzt schon seit einem guten Monat so. Und nie willst du mir verraten was du hast. Ich meine du bist nicht Potter, was ist los mit dir?"  
Blaise zog sich die Decke bis zu den Schultern hoch. "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen." Sicher, sie vertrauten einander. Bis zu dem Grade in dem sich Slytherins eben vertrauen, aber darüber konnte er nicht mit ihm reden.  
Der Blonde überlegte wie und wann es genau angefangen hatte. Das lag zwar schon 4 Wochen zurück aber der junge Malfoy erfreute sich eines hervorragenden Gedächtnisses. Es war kurz nach der Zwischenprüfung gewesen, Blaise hatte am Frühstückstisch Post von Zuhause bekommen. Er sagte nicht worum es ging aber er war danach den ganzen Tag verschlossen und in sich gekehrt. Kurz darauf begannen die Albträume.  
Was könnte ihn so beunruhigt haben, was bei seinen Leuten geschah?  
So extrem viele Möglichkeiten gab es nicht. Die Zabinis waren finanziell recht gut betucht und machten auch nicht an spekulativen Handelsgeschäften mit die das gefährden könnten. Es gab keine Geschwister von Blaise die in Schwierigkeiten sein könnten. Und die Eltern selbst...  
Ah. Da lag der Hase im Pfeffer. Blaise Mutter war Todesserin. Sein Vater nicht, er war klug genug gewesen sich aus diesem Wahnsinn rauszuhalten. Aber wenn Mrs. Zabini ihren Sohn auch in den Dienst des Lords zwingen wollte... Dan verstand Draco die Albträume seines Zimmerkameraden.  
Er wollte Arzt oder Heiler werden, hatte auch das Talent dazu Schmerzen zu nehmen und eigene Kraft zu übertragen. Madam Pomfrey gab ihm einmal die Woche praktische Lektionen und lobte ihn in den höchsten Tönen. Doch als Todesser würde er töten müssen und das widersprach seinem ganzen Wesen.  
"Könnte es sein das deine Mutter dich in den selben Mitternachts-Narren-Club einführen will wie mein Vater er mit mir vorhatte?"  
Blaise Blick flog hoch und fixierte ihn durchdringend. Ohne akustisch zu Antworten tat er so als würde er sich eine Kapuze vorschlagen und eine Maske aufs Gesicht legen.  
"Eben diese."  
Der Dunkelhaarige schluckte. "Er **hatte** es vor? Was hat seine Meinung geändert?"  
"Nichts. Aber ich habe einen Verbündeten gefunden der mich vor diesem Wahnsinn bewahren wird. Wenn es dir recht ist rede ich mit ihm und vielleicht kann er das selbst für dich tun was er für mich zu versuchen bereit ist."  
Blaise zögerte überlegend. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich möchte an sich schon.  
Todesser werden ist das letzte was ich will. Aber wie stellt er sich das konkret vor? Das - dich vor Voldemort beschützen - ?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich vertraue ihm absolut. Und wenn er sagt das er auf mich aufpassen wird dann glaube ich ihm." Draco beobachtete ein unsicheres Nicken.  
"Es sind aber nicht Dumbledore und Konsorten die dir dieses Angebot gemacht haben, oder?"  
Dem Mondlicht-Blonden entwischte ein zynisches Lachen. "Slytherin, nein. Wie käme ich dazu, DIESEM Mann zu vertrauen. Ich rede erst mal mit meinem Verbündeten und wenn es ok ist und ich es dir sagen darf dann kannst du auch selbst mit ihm sprechen. Aber nicht mehr heute Nacht. Jetzt schläfst du erst mal. Morgen sehen wir weiter." Er ging zu seinem eigenen Bett zurück, holte etwas aus der Nachtisch Schublade und kehrte zu Blaise zurück. "Gib mir mal dein Kissen." In gutem Glauben reichte es ihm der Besitzer und Draco knöpfte den Bezug auf und riß ein kleines Loch in das Kissen so das er an die Füllung konnte.  
"He!"  
"Warts ab." Draco stopfte ein paar der schwarzen Federn hinein die er jedesmal nach dem Zeremoniell mit Severus behalten durfte und flickte die Hülle dann mit einem Reparo. "Das sind besondere Federn. Sie verschaffen einem einen leichten, ruhigen Schlaf. Ich habe auch welche in meinem Kissen, es wirkt Wunder. Besser als Traumlos-Schlaftrunk."  
"Aha."  
"Glaub mir einfach." Dieses Wissen hatte er mehr zufällig erlangt als er sich ein paar der Federn unters Kissen legte. In der Fütterung selbst war der Effekt aber noch besser. Draco tappselte zurück zu seinem eigenen Bett und legte sich hin. Die Nacht war nicht mehr sehr lang und Morgen wollte er noch vor dem Unterricht mit Severus sprechen. "Schlaf gut."

* * *

Fin :-) 


End file.
